camino de rosas
by saracaldelas
Summary: shampoo decide liberar a ranma de su compromiso,para asi poder retomar su vida e intentar ser feliz. Sera verdad o alo mejor las suspechas de ranma son verdaderas?
1. que le pasa a shampoo?

notas de autor:

hi! Finalmemte podre seguir suviendo mis fic (pasadamente tenia una cuenta aqui, pero se me borro y no la pude recuperar y finalmente decidi habrir una nueva cuenta :))

bueno este fic se llama "camino de rosas" es una Nuevo fic que de pronto se me ocurio y decidi compartirlo

desde ahora advierto que este fic se tratara de la pareja ranma & shampoo! Asi que al quien no le agrade porfavor que no lo lea ^_^

de ante mano quiero disculparme por mis faltas de ortografia ya que hace muchos anos que no practico el espanol!

Claro que criticas son bien benidas (pero no sean tan malos miren que soy sensible -.-)

Bueno espero que lo difrutan aqui les viene el primer capitulo.

Advertencia: los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenesen.

*pensamientos*

_Chino_

Era una manana normal en nerima, apenas unos rayos de sol se asonaban timidamente hacienda resaltar el cielo de una Hermosa manera.

Dentro del restaurante 'nekohanten' se desperto una bella amazona, que a diferencia de la alegre y hiluminada manana, ella se notaba

Triste y muy pensativa a pesar de la temprana hora de la manana.

*_ya no pienso luchar mas por ti* _declara la chica mientras se quitaba la su ropa de dormir.

que tenia puesta, decidida a irse a duchar.

*_ya no! ya no pienso humillarme mas o rogar por tus mijagas de amor*_

Se dirijio hacia la banera, sentia necesidad de limpiarse el cuerpo como si eso limpiase sus pensamientos.. queria sentir como las gotas calientes acarisiaban timida y delicada mente su cuerpo desnudo.

_*ya fue suficiente! * _se regana asi misma *_soy una gran amazona! Como fuy capas de dejarte que me comvirtieras en lo que soy hoy….una ofrecida,,una mojer sin respeto y facil…*_

Realmente estaba siendo dura con ella misma y se notaba lo furiosa que estaba con su ser.

*_pero..no te puedo culpar solo ati…yo tanbien tube parte en ello…_

_ Yo tengo la culpa,la culpa y desgracia de haberme enamorado de ti…* _ahora sus ojos se notaban apagados, ya no demostravan ira o enojo alguno como en hace unos instants.

_La chica se dejo llebar por su dolor y desato sus lagrimas para que se confundieran con las gotas de agua y asi ellas se llebaran consigo su dolor._

En la casa de los tendo, se encontrava la familia desayunando como todas las mananas, entre ellos se encontraba tanbien como era de esperarse el chico cola de cerdo, pero el se notaba apurado puesto que ya llegaba tarde alas clases ( algo Nuevo?)

" me voy!" anuncia la menor de los tendo ala familia quien le contestan casi todos un 'que te valla bien' menos el senor saotome quien estaba conbertido en panda se limito a sacar un cartel que tenia escrito " buen dia" .

"ya es tarde ranma no piensas venir?" pegunta la chica quien veia con mala cara el echo que sea tarde y el chico siga comiendo y la atrase mas de lo que ya estaba.

"claro que si" contesta el chico entre comiendo y tragando con dificultad la comida ya que se metio ala boca una cantidad que lograria ahogar a cualquiera.

"ranma me estas atrasando ya debemos salir si queremos llegar a tiempo!" dijo algo deseperada y al notar que el chico no le da ni la mas minima atencion la hace enfureser como de costumbre.

"idiota! Me voy" se limita a decir y sale rumbo ala escuela apresurada.

"pero que le pasa ahora? Jah…como si le hubiera pedido que me esperara" dice molesto el chico no entendiendo la actitud de la chica.

"hijo no seas insolente y ve con akane" saca un cartel el hombre panda.

Ranma al ver el cartel pone mala cara, toma su mochila y sale de la casa, tanbien apresurado al igual que akane * tengo que llegar rapido..no quiero ser castigado otra vez* pensaba el chico ya que realmente odiava los castigos ridiculos de el director del colegio.

En la mitada del camino se encuentra a akane quien seguia apurada por llegar a clases, ranma quien corre mas rapido que la chica se apresuro y la arrebaso en un abrir y cerar de ojo para dejarla atras por sopresa de la chica quien no le agrado nada la actitud de ranma.

"que pasa akane? no estabas tan apurada? Anda corre mas rapido o no llegaras!" le dice en tono burlon el chico, error por su parte ya que eso enfado a akane "asi? Que es lo que intentas insuinar?" pregunta akane con su aurra negra y una exprecion de enojo que cualquiera saldria coriendo por su vida.

Ranma que al ver a akane tan molesta siente un escalofrio recorer su espalda y decide escaper de ella, antes que lo golpee o quien sabe que se le ocurra hacer para vengarse de el, pero para desgracia de ranma ya era demasiado tarde y la chica lo manda a volar con unas de sus famosas patadas

'"pero…y que hice ahora?" pregunta el chico al mismo tiempo que sale volando (ese ranma ^_^)

"tonto" se limita a decir la chica tendo a si misma, por suerte de ranma aterisa en la escuela y logra llegar a tiempo a clases.

Regresando con shampoo…

Mientras en el nekohanten, shampoo se encontraba rescojiendo algunos platos de una masa del restaurant que al parecer acaban de desalojar uno clients y era su deber limpiarla y ordenarla para los proximos clientes.

Mousse tanbien se encontraba alli travajando junto con ella como todos los dias.

"shampoo! Ven ala cosina porfavor" la llama su bisabuela de la chica con su voz ronca de siempre.

"si bisabuela" le contesta shampoo, para luego dirijirse hacia la cosina con unos platos sucios en una bandeja.

"que querer bisabuela?" le pregunta la chica con su japones quebrado mientra déjà los platos sucios en el laba traste.

"shampoo antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo que hace unos dias quiero hacerlo y no me atrevo" confeso la anciana cologne.

"_esta bien"_ ella cree que ya sabe de que se trata.

"_dime..que es lo que te esta pasando? Estos ultimos dias tu actitud a sido muy rrara…" _ la ancian fue al grano sin rodeos.

"_bueno…ya sabia que este momento iba a llegar…" _dijo como seriamente, para respirar profundo y contarle lo que le pasaba en estos ultimos dias.

"_bisabuela, lo que pasa es que tome una decision final con mi relacion con ranma…" _

_"y cual es?"_ pregunta intrigada cologne por saber cual fue la decision de su bisnieta.

_"decidi romper mi conpromiso con ranma para siempre" _ dijo firme y segura la chica.

_Colonge quien no creia lo que escuchaba sus oidos se quedo inmovil sin saber que responder…_

_"como? Vas a romper el compromiso con el yerno? Shampoo sabes que no puedes hacer tal cosa o al contrario…"_ dijo cologne preocupada por la repentina decision de su nieta.

" _ya lo se bisabuela..no hace falta que me lo digas..pero estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuensias de mi decision..quiero recuperar mi vida..mi dignidad…y mas que todo quiero recuperarme ami misma…bisabuela tu sabes que yo no soy asi?…" _le pregunto a su bisabuela y ella no pudonegarlo, shampoo desde que llego a nerima habia cambiado mucho…

"_si mi nina…pero sabes que al momento que recuperes todo eso que _

_ dices perderas algo muy inportante…"_ dijo triste cologne_ ella sentia que shampoo estaba tomando una mala _decision.

"_lo se..pero es algo que definitivamente tengo hacer…porfavor no lo hagas mas dificil de lo que ya es bisabuela…"_ le pidio shampoo y cologne hacedio.

"si asi tu lo deseas…" dijo pesadamente y no convensida.

"_ya veras que todo va estar bien" _dijo la amazona menor con una sonrisa forzada y la amazona mayor le respondio con una sonrisa mas forzada que la de shampoo.

"muy bien…" dijo cologne mientras tomaba una nota de una mesa en la cosina.

"regresemos al travajo entonces…ten" dice mientras le estiende una mano a shampoo con un papel que tenia algo escrito en el.

"lleva este pedido ala direction que esta escrita porfavor" le pidio la anciana.

"si bisabuela" dijo shampoo mientras tomaba el pedido entre sus manos y salia de la cosina, cuando salio la chica china noto que mousse se comporta diferente estaba nervioso y todo sudado, mas no le importo mucho ya que cosas mas importantes la tenian ocupada y solo se limito a preguntarle si se sentia bien y el chico pato le respondio incluso mas nervioso, que se siente mejor que nunca, shampoo al escuchar la respuesta salio del restaurant en direction al lugar donde tenia que llevar el pedido.

Mientras que en el momento que shampoo salio del restaurante mousse enpeso a saltar y gritar como loco.

Estaba feliz! Porfin shampoo se aburrio de ranma y lo iva a mandar al diablo! Era su gran oportunidad de conquistar al amor de su vida.

"wooowoooo…porfin ranma saotome dejara de ser un obstaculo en mi vida!" grito mientras saltava sobre las mesas asta que un golpe fuerte de un vaston, logro detenerlo de su aranque de locura y felicidad para quejarse y tallarse la cabeza

"ahhhhggg eso me dolio" se quejo el chico pato y luego se violtio y se coloco sus enormes lentes en su cara y vio ala anciana cologne.

"oye porque me pega asi viaja disecada?"

Cologne se enojo mucho por como mousse la llamo y lo golpio de Nuevo, solo que esta vez mas fuerte, tan fuerte que lo dejo tirando en el piso desmayado.

"aquien le llamas vieja disecada ahh?" pregunta molesta la anciana.

"eres un mal educado chico… no es de Buena educasion escuchar platicas ajenas detras de una puerta…pero bueno sera major que te enteres de una vez por todas…" dijo cologne seriamente con los ojos serados."pero desde ahora te lo advierto…ni te atrevas a acosar a mi nieta…ella nunca sera para ti! Tendras que pasar antes sobre mi cadaber!" le advierto cologne a mousse quien ya no estaba inconciente si no estaba sentado en el piso tallandose la cabeza que le dolia a un mas que antes.

"puedo esperar 5 minutos mas ya queeeggghhh" dijo mousse asta que fue interumpido por la anciana que lo volvio a golpear dejandolo inconsiente de Nuevo solo que ahora tenia un Nuevo golpe en la cabeza grande.

"insolente" susuro la vieja mientras regresaba ala cosina a prepar mas pedidos que se le habian juntado.

Shampoo se encuentra caminando por las calles de narima, decidio esta vez ir a entregar el pedido sin su bisicleta, ya que tenia muchas ganas de caminar y despejarse de todo…

Era de medio dia y el sol calentaba la ciudad.

La amazona ya se encontraba serca de la direction que le entrego su bisabuela

Cuando de pronto unas voces la distrajieron y al reconoser de quien se tratava la chica se quedo inmovil… era mal momento para encontrarse con ellos…y mas con el.

"ranma" suspiro la chica serando los ojos para no verlo, como si tal cosa lo isiera desapareser, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, no queria enfrentarlo, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Ranma venia caminando con akane.

Los dos caminaban platicando sobre cosas sin importancias como todos los dias.

Cuando los chicos notaron la presencia de shampoo se quedaron callados, mas ranma se puso nervioso, el sabia que siempre cuando se topaba con shampoo a unque fuera por casualidad eso le traia problemas…

"hola shampoo como estas?" pregunto akane amablemente con una sonrisa, hay que admitir que akane cuando quiere es amable.

"nihao" saludo la chica cortante y no dulce y feliz como de costumbre cosa que llamo la entencion de ambos jovenes.

"hola shampoo" saludo ranma timido ya que esperaba el impacto del abrazo de la chica y serro los ojos esperando el abrazo, mas al no resibirlo ranma abrio los ojos confundido.

"nihao ranma" saludo shampoo a ranma tanbien solo que mas distante que antes.

"perdon shampoo travajar duro ahora y tener que irse" se disculpo la chica muy educadamente y y empeso a caminar ala direction contraria que tenia que ir.

"espera…que pas ate sientes bien?" pregunta ranma ya que la amazona se comporta realmente diferente.

"si" fue la corte respuesta de shampoo.

La amazona sentia que se ahogaba…sentia que le faltaba el aire y el calor que habia no lo coperaba en lo minimo.

Tenia que alejarse del chico y pronto, porque no podia mas.

Y empeso a caminar regreso al restaurant con el pedido en sus manos.

"shampoo…a donde vas? No ivas caminando direccion a nosotros?" pregunto akane al ver distraida y insegura ala bella amazona, no era actitud normal en ella ya que la amzona siempre a tenido mucho confianza en si misma.

*maldicion….porque se tubo que dar cuenta?* penso la amazona molesta…no queria pasar serca de el! Solo queria uir y rapido.

"ahh..si ser sierto…jeje" dijo nerviosa shampoo para luego respirar ondo y empeso a caminar a direccion a ranma y akane.

*_controlate…eres una gran amazona…situaciones como estas son tonterias para ti…es pan comido… ranma no es ya nada para ti se le indiferente* _ intenta calmarse asi misma para poder mantenerse tranquila y que no se dieran cuenta lo que realmente sentia, y la verdad lo logro de pronto empeso a caminar firmemente y no insegura como hace unos instantes.

En el instante que shampoo paso al lado de ranma sus miradas se cruzaron. Y ranma al ver la Mirada de shampoo, ranma no soporto la Mirada intense de la amazona y desvio su marida al suelo.

La amazona se depidio de los jovenes y se fue a entregar el pedido que tenia pendiente.

Ranma se quedo un poco inpactado, shampoo nunca se habia conportado asi…por lo menos no con el, siempre se comportaba muy carinosa y amorosa con el.

*que le pasa? Se ve rara….a lo mejor se siente mal? * ranma trono el dedo como si hubiera descubierto la gran cosa * eso debe ser! De seguro esta enferma* penso ranma excusando la actitud rara de la amazona.

"oye ranma…que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a shampoo para que comportara asi?" le pregunto akane culpandolo como siempre de todo lo malo o rraro que pasa.

"que te pasa? Porque siempre todo es culpa mia?" grito molesto el chico, mas al ver la cara de enojo de akane, decidio tranquilisarse ya que no queria ser golpeado o quien sabe que se le ocura hacerle la menor de los tendo.

"para tu informacion yo no e visto a shampoo hace tiempo… asi que no pude haberle hecho algo le la disgustara…" dijo ranma molesto mas no gritando crusando los brasos como siempre hace cuando explica algo molesto.

"entonces…? Que le pasa?" pregunto akane, aunque no fuera amiga de la amazona ella se preocupaba por ella.(?!)

"no lo se…pero lo averiguare mas tarde" dijo ranma en silencio, pero akane logro escuchar lo que dijo.

" que dijiste?" pregunto la chica molesta, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que ranma visitara o cualquier cosa con shampoo.

"nada" dijo mientras aceleraba "vamos ya es tarde y tengo hambre" anuncio el chico mientras empesaba a correr.

"por supuesto" dijo la chica sinicamente "espera ranma! No corras tan rapido!" le pidio la chica mientras se ponia a correr tanbien, mas fue inutil ya que ranma no le iso caso, como siempre (cuando se trataba de comida por supuesto)

Shampoo quien acaba de regresar al restaurante despues de entregrar el pedido fue ensegida reganada por su bisabuela.

"se puede saber donde te metiste jovencita? Hay mucho trabajo y mas pedidos que entregar! Se puede saber donde estabas y porque te tardaste tanto?" dijo enojada la anciana ya que shampoo se tardo mas de 2 horas en entregar un simple pedido.

"abuela yo.." intento explicar shampoo mas fue interumpida por su bisabuela.

"ya basta! No me importa tus explicasiones! Mejor no pierdas mas tiempo…vamos ponte a travajar" dice la vieja enojada, mientras le entrega unos platos con ramen calientes.

"ten lleva estos ramen ala mesa 8" le ordena colong.

Shampoo no le contesta nada y se limita a obedecer en silencio.

Y asi paso la bella china toda la tarde travajndo duro, asta que cerraron el restaurant y se retiro a banarse y descansar.

Shampoo se encontraba acostada en su cama mas no estaba dormida, si no todo lo contrario estaba muy pensativa.

*_que le pasa a mi bisabuela? Porque me trato asi?*_

Shampoo no entendia el repentino cambio de la anciana cologne, mas al pensarlo mas a fondo ella entendio que fue lo que le pasaba asu bisabuela.

*_ya se...esta disgustada conmigo por mi decision…lo siento bisabuela pero tu actitud no lograra canbiar mi decision…* _pensaba consigo misma la amazona cuando de pronto tocaron su puerta.

"Toc toc toc" shampoo estaba segura que era la anciana que queria disculparse o algo por el estilo entonces sonrio y se paro de la cama para abrir la puerta

"_bisabuela no hace falta que me pidas perdon yo entiendooogghhh…" _dijo shampoo sonriendo mientras abria la puerta, mas al darse cuenta que no se trataba de colonge se quedo callada e impactada.

"perdon…molesto?" pregunto apenado ranma quien al ver la exprecion de la amazona, se sintio mas apenado que antes.

"que hacer aqui ranma?" pregunto confundida la chica,osea ya era tarde para visitas y mas de ranma que el nunca antes la habia visitado a su casa…

"es que…hoy…cccuando te vi…te note extrana…u bu-bueno…pense que alo m-mejor te sentias mal..y bueno..vine a visitarte.." dijo tartamudeando ranma.

El nunca havia visitado ala amazona, es mas cada vez que la veia de casualidad, intentaba esquibarla asi que eso era Nuevo para el y no sabia como comportarse.

"ahh…era eso…" dijo desepcionada shampoo *_vaya, si que no entiende nada bien…bueno es lo mejor…*_ se dijo asi misma desepcionada que ranma no se da cuenta de lo que realmente le pasa.

"s-si…como te sientes?" pregunto ya un poco menos apenado.

"bien…como entraste?" pregunto shampoo para cambiar de tema.

"la anciana me dejo pasar...ahh y me dijo que tienes algo muy importante que decirme…" dijo ranma rascandose la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

*_maldicion,,,porque me hace esto?* _se pregunto enojado con su bisabuela.

"y que es eso importante que tienes que decirme?" pregunto intrigado ranma.

"ahh..si…venir con shampoo" la chica lo tomo de la mano y ranma se ruboriso por el contacto de la chica china.

Shampoo se dirijio hacia la sala de su casa y al llegar solto a ranma y le pidio que se Sentara porfavor, el chico se sento y luego shampoo se disculpo y le pidio que esperara un momento.

Ranma se quedo solo en sala y despues que se tranquiliso, empeso a ver la sala y se dio cuenta que shampoo tenia una casa muy bonita y lujosa, muy diferente ala casa de los tendo, el nunca antes habia visto la casa de shampoo, siempre la veia en el restaurante trabajando.

Despues de unos 5 minutos, shampoo regreso con una bandeja que tenia 2 tasas de tee y unas galletas que se veian exquisitas.

Shampoo se sienta enfrente del chico y le sirve el te y le senala que pruebe las galletas, ranma nunca le dice no ala comida y toma una galleta y la come con mucho gusto " esta riquisima" dice con boca llena, mal educado como siempre.

Shampoo rie un poco por la actitud infantil de su amado ranma y luego le sonrie dulcemente y ranma le regresa la sonrisa para luego tomar un poco del tee y shampoo hace lo mismo y toma tanbien de su tee.

De pronto shampoo se recuerda la rason por la que estan alli y su cara torno seria y ranma noto tal cosa.

"ranma..shampoo tener que decir algo importante…" dijo con un poco de dificultad la chica y ranma asintio con la cabeza como muestra que la escucha atentamente.

"ranma…shampoo tomar decision sobre compromiso" dijo seriamente la chica, para luego tomar un sorbo de te para a clarar su voz.

Ranma tanbien tomo un sorbo de te como shampoo mas un poco mas largo.

"shampoo decider romper compromiso" dijo sin rodeos.

Ranma que segia tomando tee, se haogo de la noticia y empeso a toser como loco.

"ranma estar bien?" pregunto la chica al ver como tosia y se ahogaba el chico tanto que se puso rojo y luego morado…

La chica se levanto y golpeo la espalda de ranma para ayudarlo a respirar.

De pronto el chico escupio el tee y empeso a respirar, mas shampoo seguia golpiandole la espalda.

"ya estoy bien…no hace falta seguir golpeandome la espalda…" dijo con dificultad ranma, mas ya se encontraba mejor.

"ahh…perdon" se disculpo la chica y regreso a su lugar.

"que fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto el chico ya recuperado la respiracion totalmente.

"shampoo decider romper compromiso" repitio seriamente la amazona.

"hablas enserio? No es una broma? Trampa? " pregunto ya que no comfiaba mucho en la palabra de shampoo (y con razon)

"nada de eso" a claro shampoo algo ofendida, aunque el chico tubiera sus motives para no confiar en ella, de todas maneras se ofendio.

Esta bien…te creo" dijo ranma al ver la reaccion de la amazona."

"y se puede saber porque?" pregunto seriamente ranma, ya que el siempre creeyo que shampoo nunca hiciera una cosa asi…

"ranma…shampoo hacer muchas toterias…muchas malas cosas para que ranma casarse con shampoo" dijo shampoo umillando la Mirada.

"eso es sierto" dijo ranma un poco enojado recordando todos los trucos sucios que shampoo practico sobre el.

"shampoo entender porfin que ranma nunca querer a shampoo y nunca casarse con shampoo…entonces shampoo renunciar al amor de ranma" explico shampoo tristemente cosa que ranma noto muy bien y se sintio mal por la chica.

"eso no es sierto…shampoo yo si.."ranma intento decirle algo ala chica mas ella no le intereso escuchar ya que estaba segura que no se trataba de nada bueno.

"porfavor no decir nada" le pidio la chica "shampoo saber que ranma querer decir y que ranma sentir" dijo la chica mas dolida que antes se notaba lo dificil que se le hacia hablar.

"pero…" insistio ranma mas fue callado por shampoo.

"ranma poder ser feliz ahora…shampoo no molestar mas…" dijo mientras miraba al piso.

"no digas eso! Tu no me molestas…" dijo ranma molesto con ella, no le gustaba para nada que pensara asi.

"enserio?" pregunto la chica levantando su Mirada para mirar a renma alos ojos.

Ranma la miro tanbien alos ojos y le regalo una timida sonrisa "claro..eres mi amiga…eres…" quiso decir algo mas, pero no se atrevio.

Shampoo se desepciono un poco al escuchar la palabra 'amiga' mas tanbien se puso feliz al saber que era importante para el.

El chico al ver el reloj de la sala, se dio cuenta que ya era tardey se paro de la mesa repentinamente.

"ya es tarde…tengo que regresar o si no mi papa se preocupara por mi" dijo ranma "gracias por el te y las galletas estaban muy ricas" agradecio el chico y shampoo le sonrio.

"entonces…buenas noches…" se despidio ranma de Nuevo apenado.

"ranma! Espera" le pidio shampoo con un poco de deseperacion en su voz.

"si?" pregunto ranma voltiando a verla y noto que shampoo tenia los ojos rojos como si quisiera llorar.

"perdonar a shampoo por todo lo que hacerle a ranma…estar arepentida" dijo shampoo apunto de llorar mas se aguanto las ganas por lo mas dificil que sea se juro no llorar mas frente a ranma.

"shampoo…" pronuncio su nombre a sombrado po la actitud de la amazona, se aserco a ella y la tomo entre sus brasos, ranma no soportava ver a una chica llorar y mucho menos por su culpa, asi que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal que no llorara.

Shampoo al sentir el abraso de ranma dejo soltar sus lagrimas en silencio…penso que asi el chico no se daria cuenta mas se equiboco ranma sabia que estaba llorando mas no dijo nada.

Los dos jovenes estaban abrasados y no notaron la presencia de un tercero o mejor dicho tercera, era la bisabuela la quien se encontraba observando la escena entre los jovenes.

"interesante" susuro mientras se returaba asu cuarto….

**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo…**

**Espero sea de su gusto**

**Comentarios estan muy bien benidos (porfavor dejen su comentario ****)**

**Asta la proxima!**


	2. capitulo 2: sin decir una palabra

Disclaimer: los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenesen.

Cap2: sin decir una palabra.

_*lo tomare como una despedida…* penso la bella amazona mientras miraba el orisonte y la vrisa del mar acarisibia su fino rostro._

Recordaba lo que habia ocurido la noche anterior, recordaba la sensacion de estar entre los brasos de su amado ranma.

El abraso duro solo unos instantes ya que ranma al 'recuperar' la razon, solto inmediatamente a shampoo y se despidio algo distante para luego escapar y dejar a shampoo algo impactada.

*_espero me perdones por haberme marchado sin despedirme…*_ penso shampoo mientras lograba ver de lejos unas tierras que conosia muy bien.

*_pero pienso que sera lo mejor para todos…nunca tube que haber viajado a nerima dejando a china tras…yo se que aqui encontrare mi felizidad*._ Shampoo quien se encontraba en un bote navegando sola a china, se notaba triste mas sus ojos tenian un brillo de esperansa.

Despues de un mes…

"_nihao! En que puedo servirle senor?_" pregunto shampoo sonriente, mientras tomaba una orden de un senor quien le respondia sonriendo tanbien.

"_shampoo puedes venir porfavor? Nesecito algo de ayuda aqui_" grito una joven pelo negro y ojos cafeces desde la cosina. "_alla voy yuma!_!" respondio shampoo, mientras se disculpaba con el senor y se retiraba ala cosina. "_desde que rik se fue no hay quien limpie el restauran o lave los trastes y a yude con los pedidos… ya no puedo mas es muy dificil seguir travajando asi! Luego regreso muerta a mi casa_…." Se queja la chica de ojos cafeces mientras lavaba una montana de trastes que a cualquiera lo desesperaria sin dudas.

_"ya calmate yuma…ya encontraremos a alguien ya veras_…" trata shampoo consolar a la joven yuma mas no parese lograrlo.

"_eso espero…" _dice no muy animada yuma. "_crees que puedas canbiarme? Prefiero a tender a los clientes…porfavor_?" casi le rogo yuma y shampoo no tubo de otra mas que aseptar.

_"esta bien…_" dijo shampoo mientras se ponia un mandil. "_gracias_!" agradecio yuma muy contenta mientras se secaba las manos y salia de la cosina feliz.

"_a ver…empesemos con esto…_" dijo shampoo mientras enjabonaba los trastes sucios.

*_ya a pasado un mes desde que me fui…me pregunto como estara…como estaran todos…*_ penso shampoo mientras abria la llabe de agua para lavar los trastes enjabonados. "_ayyyaa esta friiiaaaa_" se quejo shampoo, mas luego siguio lavando los trastes sin mas quejas.

Shampoo estaba muy pensatiba mas el ruido de la puerta trasera asotarse la asusto y voltio a ver de que se trataba.

"a…al-go d-de comer….por…fa..vor…" pidio el chico antes de caer desmayado.

"p-chan?" pregunto shampoo sorprendida de ver al chico en china osea..que demonios hacia alli? Y mas, porque justo tenia que toparse con el en china?

Mas no lo penso mas y le preparo un plato de comida y algo para tomar y se aserco a el con una bandeja y en ella la comida, ryoga al holer la comida se paro de un tiro y agradecio dramaticamente como siempre suele hacer para luego tomar la bandeja y sentarse en el piso dandole la espalda a shampoo y comenso a comer rapidamente.

Shampoo quien estaba algo sorprendida por la forma de conportarse del chico solo se quedo callada obserbandolo comer.

"mucha gracias por la comida!" agradecio ryoga levantandose del piso donde comio, mas aun dandole la espalda a shampoo.

"no tengo dinero alguno para pagarle, mas si es posible pagare con travajo! con gusto lo hare!" dijo ryoga cerrando fuerte mente su puno con ojos cerrados.

"muy bien…ya que shampoo necesitar mucha ayuda en cosina…" dijo la chica sonriendo.

"s-shampoo?" pregunto confundido el chico mientras volteava a ver a la chica amazona.

"que haces tu aqui?" pregunto de nuevo ryoga mientras observa ala chica de pies a cabeza ya que no creia lo que veian sus ojos.

"shampoo travajar aqui…y ryoga que hacer aqui?" pregunto la chica mientras buscaba algo en un cajon.

"y-yo? Bueno…yo estoy buscando mmm…eso no importa!" esquibo ryoga la pregunta de la chica, mas a ella no le importo mucho ya que al pareser estaba muy ocupada buscando algo.

"aqui esta!" dijo contenta la chica, para luego lansarle algo a ryoga que al pareser era algun tipo de tela.

"que es esto?" pregunto ryoga al momento que tomo entre sus mano la tela y la desdoblo.

"chico perdido decir que pagar comida con travajo,si? Entonces shampoo darle mantil para que chico perdido lavar trastes con shampoo…" explico la amazona.

"no hace falta…" dijo ryoga algo danado del ego ya que no es nada varonil ponerse mandiles.

"si ryoga preferir mojarse…" dijo shampoo habriendo de nuevo el agua.

"shampoo enjabonar y chico perdido lavar…si? No preocuparse agua estar caliente ahora…" dijo shampoo mientras comensaba a enjabonar los trastes que quedaban.

"esta bien…y…oye! No me llamo chico perdido! Me llamo ryoga! R-Y-O-G-A! y no estoy perdido…" contesto ryoga enojado remarcando su nombre para que no se lo olvide ni por error ya que odiaba que lo llamaren 'chico perdido'…o 'p-chan'..

"si no estar perdido…entonces que hacer aqui? " pregunto la chica mientras seguia su lavor de enjabonar los trastes.

"eemmm…pues yo…"dijo ryoga algo dudoso mientras lavaba los trastes al lado de shampoo.

"si no querrer contar no tener que hacer que hacerlo." Dijo shampoo y lo voltio a ver al chico quien iso lo mismo y ambas miradas se crusaron, mas ryoga se intimo por la intensa mirada de shampoo y desvio la suya vuelta a los trastes y shampoo solto una risa timida.

"supongo que si tu estas aqui….significa que ranma esta aqui…" penso en voz alta ryoga.

Y shampoo al oir pronunciar el nombre de ranma dejo por un instante su tarea.

"y si ranma esta aqui…eso….eso quiere decir que akane esta aqui?!" lo ultimo lo pregunto en una mescla de temor y felicidad.

"estar equivocado…shampoo estar sola…" lo decilusiono la amazona y ryoga voltio a mirarla extranamente.

"como sola? Eso no puede ser! Tu no dejarias a ranma por ningun razon o caso…" dijo impresionada el chico de vandana amarilla.

"eso ser sierto si shampoo seguir siendo prometida de ranma…cosa que ya no ser…" dijo shampoo finjiendo no dolerle mas sus propias palabras eran para ella como un punaso al corazon.

"quuueeeee?" pregunto ryoga dejando caer un traste al piso.

***crashhhh***

"que hacer chico perdido?" pregunto shampoo molesta y ryoga al volver asi se disculpo y ambos chicos se agasharon a rescojer el traste roto.

"rompiste tu compromiso con ranma?" pregunto ryoga en voz vaja ya que se encontraba serca de la chica y por alguna rason sintio la nesecidad de hablar delicadamente.

"si…" contesto ligeramente triste shampoo.

*porque lo habra echo?*

Se quedo ryoga pensatibo mientras segua rescojiendo los ultimos cristales del traste.

"ryoga estar buscando en china cura para maldicio ,si?" canbio de tema la china elegante mente y ryoga desperto de sus pensamientos.

"s-si….como lo sabes?" pregunto poniendose de pie al igual que shampoo.

"ser obvio" contesto shampoo sonriendo.

"si…" susuro ryoga asi mismo.

"si querer shampoo poder ayudar a encontrar cura" ofrecio la chica y ryoga no entendio porque le pfrecio ta lcosa…ya que ellos no son amigos…incluso se podria decir que eran desconosidos, ellos nunca se trataron, el la veia de vez en cuando, alli o alla…

Mas nunca platicaron o se llegaron a conoser.

"y porque arias tal cosa? Si no somos amigos…"dijo con desconfiansa ryoga.

"no saber.." dijo shampoo lebantando los hombros.

"no hace falta, pero gracias.." agradecio ryoga aun dudoso.

"observar…" dijo shampoo mientras toma un baso de agua fria en sus manos y lo riega en su cabeza.

Ryoga esperaba verla en su forma maldita mas se sorprende ver que se quedo intacta…claro solo un poco mojada en la cabeza y cara.

"pero…c-como?" pregunto sorprendido el chico y shampoo sonrio.

"shampoo saber donde ryoga poder curar maldicion…" dijo shampoo contenta.

"querer que shampoo llevarlo?" pergunto la amazona y ryoga solo asento con la cabeza aun impactado mas a la vez emocionado ya que porfin sintio que el fin de su maldicion se acercaba.

Continuara…..

Notas de autor:

Holas! Perdon por la demora.

Tubo muchos problemas y conflictos personales con que lidiar y no tube ni tiempo y por ser honeta ganas y motivos para seguir escribiendo, peri justo ahora distraerme no me vendra nada mal y aqui les traje el segundo cap.

Este cap como lo vieronse refirio solo sobre shampoo y el siguiente se refirira a la parte de ranma durante el mes pasado.

Asta la proxima!


End file.
